Hidden Phoenix Burning Desire
by FallenAngel2012
Summary: For years i had been hidden from the world by my overprotective mother until the day I found out she had a reason. I was alone and broken until a certain prince healed me. FOLLOW Ari as she searches for the truth and love. R/R Thankks
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Phoenix Burning Desire.

I never saw myself as abnormal. Sure my violent violet eyes clashed drastically with the red of the Fire Nation but was that enough to have a life as sheltered as mine was. I was always a fire bender. But once again Fire Nation- fire bender nothing unusual with that. I suppose the fact that some flames I produced were blue at times could be odd but then again what do I know. Never in my nine years of life have I met another bender. Rarely did I leave the small cottage home of two. Aya, my mother, and Ari, me. Why was this so? Who knows? Every time that I've attempted to question my mother of the matter she'd swiftly switch subjects. So that was obviously a lost cause. I would often ponder on what was wrong with me but still nothing came to me. Maybe I'd never know...

Today began like any other. Mother woke me rather early to help her finish up her sewing. My mother was a talented seamstress from what I'd seen, given that I had met three others of the trade. That was how we acquired our money. She'd go to town at least once a week and sell her clothing. I was however not so much as skilled. I merely sealed pieces of cloth together with careful bending. Bending that I had to teach myself to control since my mother did not have the ability.

" Careful Ari!" She snapped waving her hand with the newly scorched finger. Unfortunately when your playing with fire something ends up being burnt.

" My apologies mother." I muttered, head hung in shame. I didn't like to hurt her. Then again what kid in their right mind would enjoy hurting their mother. Especially when they are the only one you have.

" It's okay my child." Mother said in a softer tone seeing my woeful expression. " Just a little burn. It's not like you caught the house on fire again."

Her attempt at lifting my spirits failed. Actually it had the opposite effect causing me to remember one of my many mistakes.

" Look Ari if you don't cheer up I'm not going to be able to take you with me to town."

Excitement ignited in my heart. Was she being truthful?

" Are you serious?" I asked as calmly as I could.

She simply nodded now focused on completing a dress.

A squeal of delight escaped my lips. I was so jubilant that I hardly noticed that I had shot myself five feet into the air with the help of flames bursting from my hands. This caused my mother to glance up giving me a look of warning.

" Don't worry!" I insisted. " I got this under control!"

With that I dashed into the house to ready myself. This would be the first visit to the outside world! What do you wear? I didn't particularly have much. My mother created everything I owned. With much enthusiasm I dug through my wardrobe. It took awhile but in the end I selected a new dress mother recently made. It was sleeveless and pale red with a darker red trim crossing through it and lining the double slitted bottom. It was all tied together with a black sash across my tiny middle. I figured since this would be a new place a new outfit was in order.

Luckily by the time I finished tying my coal black hair into a plain bun my mother was ready standing outside with a cart full of clothes and a black cloak in her arms. I eyed the cloak with dread. Was she really going to do this to me?

" Mother-" I started angrily.

" Ari I'm not going to have you exposed!" She said firmly placing the cloak around me.

It was stifling in there! She didn't expect me to wear this damn thing all day did she? I'd truly look like an oddity. Cloaked on a summer day in the Fire Nation. Not a good combination.

" Please mother!"

" No arguments daughter or you can remain here!" Mother snapped. Those words silenced my complaints. I guess I would have to endure this in order to see town after all these years.

After what felt like a thousand hours of walking we arrived. It was amazing. Decorative red banners with the Fire Nation insignia swung merrily in the gentle breeze. Carts similar to my mothers littered the cobbled little streets. And what was more it was bustling with people. I knew it couldn't have been that many but it was still more than what I'd seen in my lifetime combined. It was slightly overwhelming.

" Do you like it?" Mother inquired setting up her display.

I nodded vigorously then asked, " Could I look around while you sell to people?"

I don't even know why I had asked. The answer was already predictable. A firm 'no' thats what I received. It wasn't fair. The one time I was allowed out I was given absolutely no freedom.

" Well can I at least rid myself of this terrible thing?" I pleaded indicating the thick cloak.

" No."

" But mother I think I'm going to pass out if I stay in it any longer!"

I wasn't really one for excessive complaining but this was a situation in which it was due.

" No Ari!" Mother said exasperatedly. " Now please silence yourself so I may deal with my customers."

It wasn't too boring for the first hour. My mother definitely gathered a crowd of people. I tried to entertain myself by examining them but that soon grew old. Besides I yearned for more. My yearning caused me to envision an escape plan. It was simple but had a good possibility of succeeding. All

I had to do was sit there and wait for the moment when my mother was to overcome by customers to notice my slick disappearance.

Not much waiting was needed though. Soon the crowd surrounded her making me all but invisible. I took this opportunity to shrug off the cloak and meld into the passing crowd. Sure she'd be angry with me later. That was only a natural reaction. The consequences of my adventure was worth it though.

I wandered aimlessly around the town. Visiting little carts along the way. Some offered food, clothing, beauty products, and other normal things while others offered services like massages, caricatures, leech sucking, and more strange things. There were also little entertainment sections. Wild animals, acrobats, fire walkers, and talented benders. I sat mesmerized by the benders for a good while before deciding to continue lest being found by my mother.

Finally tired from all the walking I happened upon a courtyard where parents and children watched a puppet show. I felt a pang of jealousy surveying them. Why couldn't my mother and I do normal things like that? I shook off the jealous feeling and sat at the edge of a bench curious to the starting show. Four puppets were on stage. One green, one blue, one orange, and one red. Suddenly they were joined by a fifth. A monstrous white beast.

" Oh my! Oh dear!" The blue one cried out in despair. " We are surely dead!"

" Now friend let us meditate." The orange one suggested. " The spirits will guide us to the answer."

The green puppets voice snorted.

" No givin' up! EARTH POWER!"

Suddenly realization of the puppets identities hit me. They were different benders. Once my mother told me of the four elements water, fire, earth, and air and of the one who had the ability to bend all four. The Avatar I believe he was called. But he vanished 100 years ago according to my mother.

My attention was directed back to the puppets at the sound of laughter. The earth bender had began throwing stones at the great beast. It seemed to have no effect and he was eaten.

" OHH NOOO!" The water bender cried as the beast advanced. He drowsed the3 beast with water but like the earth bender he was also devoured.

The air bender still in his meditative state didn't even notice his demise. Now only the fire bender remained. With a small flick of his minute arms the white monster was engulfed in flames. This made me think once again of the fire benders earlier. Could I one day be that good? Without a teacher it was impossible. Could I convince my mother somehow to allow me to? Doubt it.

Applause from the audience brought me back to reality. I stood up stretching. Perhaps I should seek out Mother now? I realized in the next second that that needn't to happen. Standing behind me was the most furious looking version of my mother I'd ever seen. In fact if she were a fire bender I bet steam would be visible emitting from her.

" Do you understand the worry I've just experienced?" She seethed. " I cannot believe that you disobeyed my direct orders. Do you have any idea how dangerous it is out here!"

For some reason that last sentence was my absolute breaking point.

" No mother I don't know how dangerous it is out here! I don't know anything at all actually! No thanks to you! And it isn't even dangerous I've been alone for hours and I am perfectly fine! Now I am sick and fed up with your stupid over protection! Please just stop! Stop this madness! I'm done!"

" Ari." She said softly almost as though she was pleading.

" What!" I snapped.

She pointed to something behind my back. I turned and saw in horror the damage I had caused. The puppet stage was ablaze as were several benches. Good thing everyone was gone. Or I had thought until I saw the five cloaked men approach. Who were they? And why were they cloaked? I thought I was going to be the only oddity here. My mother seized my arm and with surprising strength drug me far. It took a moment for my feet to react to the running and still I was no match to catch her speed.

" What's happening!" I called out panic stricken. " Why are we running?"

" Those men are what I warned you of! I knew I shouldn't have taken you! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Ari!"

Why was she apologizing? If anyone it should be me! I shouldn't have lost my temper and now it was my fault that we were being hunted. But why? I was a nobody! My mother was basically a nobody! It made no sense! Were they secret police? I voiced this last question.

" No." My mother assured." They are their own society. I'm sorry!"

" Is it because I bended?"

" No Ari! Don't blame yourself! Is my fault I should have left you home! I'm sorry!"

We were near a the river now. I could hear it. The calm waters had nothing to worry about. So unlike myself.

" STOP!" One of the men bellowed.

As if some spell had been put on me I tripped over a rock falling onto the ground. I was pathetic! We'd surely get caught now and it was all due to me! I closed my eyes as tears welled up.

" NOO ARI!" I heard my mother shriek.

I was done. No I couldn't think that way! I'd at least give these creeps a fight before they took us! With that I opened my eyes and sat up. My mother stood in front of me, shielding me from what I saw was five hulking shadows. I felt my hands create flame and prepared to strike them when they grabbed mother.

" No!" I cried. " Let her go!"

" Come with us girl and we will." One sneered.

" NOO ARI!" Mother screamed. " Don't you dare!"

What to do! Before I could come to any decision mother acted. She landed a kick to her holders shin causing him to loose control. I watched in terror as it happened. The streak of flame hit her square in the chest. No words could form. Could this even be possible? No. No. No.

" Ari." She choked out. " Guess I decided for you. Run and don't look back."

Without thinking I obliged her final request. Running without taking a look back. Abandoning the only person to care for me.


	2. Chapter 2

UGHH! She wins again! Precious Azula! Why is it that father favors her over his first born son? These irritated thoughts crossed my mind as I walk slowly on the edge of the Great Red River's bank. I'd rather be anywhere than back at the palace where it was certain my pesky little sister would get her way.

" Stupid girl!" I snarled hurling a stone into the relatively calm waters. I watched it splash with some satisfaction. Then continued my walk.

If only mother was home instead of off visiting her friend Rae. At least then I wouldn't be lonely. At least then someone would take my side instead of giving into the demands of a psychopathic seven year old. The ideal princess. That's what father called her. Was I not a good enough prince? Not good enough as a son to win his acknowledgment? I'd simply have to persevere and try harder to prove my worth. But what more could I do?

I pondered several ideas until something strange caught my eye causing me to loose all focus. A tiny pale and red creature with black hair lay unconscious on the rocky shore. As I approached I could clearly see it or should I say her for what she was. She had to be the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She looked around my age definitely no older than ten. Her skin was the palest ivory and her hair darker than the night. Her closed eyes were framed with innocent long lashes and her lips were like fresh peaches. She appeared to be injured. Her pale red dress was bloodstained and ripped in places and her luscious dark hair had the sticky red substance mingled in it as well.

Gently I shook her to see if she'd wake. All it to was the touch of my flesh to do it though. Bright purple eyes met my amber eyes before swiveling around wildly. She sat up quickly wincing as she did.

" Where are they?" She panted. Her breathing was terribly labored. Was she running form something? But what could possibly want to hurt such an angel?

" Who are you?" The captivating girl demanded.

This stung my pride. Was she honestly not aware that she was talking to the Fire Nation prince? First my father and now this. I opened my mouth to set her straight when she went limp again. Alarm hit me. Was she dead? I couldn't just leave her even if she was. I carefully scooped her into my arms and backtracked to the palace.

**ARI POV:**

Once again I was witnessing my mother's demise. I don't know many times the image replayed in my mind. My poor mother falling to the ground. It sickened me. But then again why did she die? What had even happened? My memory had to be impaired in some way, but how?

My rambling thoughts were interrupted by a freezing liquid pouring down my back. My eyes flew open instantly. I appeared to be sitting in a half filled bath tub. Looking around I could see that this was a very lavish bathroom. How did I get here?

" Awake now are you dear?" A soft female voice asked. Turning I saw that the voice belonged to a round kind face woman in a red robe. Suddenly I became aware of my nudity and hastened to cover myself up. She chuckled at this and said, " Dear I've been here washing you for awhile. There's nothing I haven't seen. But how are you feeling? You were a bit ragged when the prince found you. How did you get those cuts?"

Nothing came to me as I delved into my mind trying to remember anything key that may have landed me in my current situation. What was wrong with me? Looking up I began asking my own questions.

" Where am I? Who are you?"

" Why dear you happen to be in the Fire Lord's palace!" She said loudly. " Prince Zuko found you laying unconscious on the river shore and brought you up here."

That I could remember slightly. A handsome boy with black hair pulled into a ponytail and amber eyes leaning over me. Talking to me about something. He was the Fire Nation prince! For some reason I always thought the prince would be older. The boy looked about my age.

" As for my name-" She continued. " I am Esrella, one of the many palace servants. What are you called child?"

Esrella handed me a robe. I graciously took the red silk cloth and stepped out of the bath.

" I'm Ari." I replied wringing out my heavy mane of hair. " And before you ask I don't particularly remember much about what happened. The last thing I can think of was the puppet show."

The four elemental puppets appeared in my mind. What happened next? I strained myself to think. The image of my mother dying was there once more only this time I consciously acknowledged the fact that that was indeed true. She was lost forever. With the spirits now leaving an empty shell behind. Tears began falling despite myself and I completely collapsed in sorrow.

Esrella's hand rubbed my back gently.

" There. There." She soothed.

" Its my fault!" I choked. " She was right she should have just left me home! Then she wouldn't be-!"

More sobs overcame me making me unable to continue.

" Who?" Esrella pressed on.

I inhaled hard and whispered, " My mother."

Horror and sympathy crossed her pale face. She pulled my shaking body into her, enveloping me in a hug. She was a person of caring nature. I could tell that from the warmth of her touch.

" It's all my fault." I repeated.

" Why on earth would it be your fault?" Esrella pretty much shouted. Uncertainty ruled her tone as she started to say' " Unless..."

" No!" I exclaimed. " Never ever would I do that! It was _them_!"

All five of them haunted me as I regained the rest of my memories. Especially the one who murdered mother. The one who got away. It was all real now. Like I was there again.

After she had fallen my mother instructed me to run as her last request. I had begun to not knowing where I'd go. I was afraid but more importantly I was angry. They weren't helping. I could feel the heat of their flames as they soared past me. It took everything in me to not turn and get revenge. That would mean disobeying my mother's last request and I simply couldn't do that seeing that it was my disobeying her orders that landed her where she was. All my fault.

Finally a flames licked across my back. I stumbled crying out in pain. This did it for me. My temper had been pushed to its farthest extent. I whipped around with great speed. My hands fists of blue flames. I expected them to look more fearful but their faces all shared immense excitement.

" Yes!" The smallest one bellowed. " We have succeeded men!"

Succeeded? The only thing I could see them succeeding in was destroying my life.

" Come now girl." The man who killed my mother growled irritably. He seemed to be the leader of the men. " No one's going to hurt you little one."

" Really?" I exclaimed with a wild laugh, one devoid of mirth. " 'Cause it sure looked like you were trying to hurt me a second ago!"

The leader groaned.

" Tajon! Osiniyu! Just take her!"

The little one and a burlier other lunged at me. I acted before either other them could anticipate. Pushing forward with my flamed hands I shot two large fireballs at them. The little one was hit. Nothing severe but enough to make him retaliate. The other used his bending to brush the flames aside then regroup them into a blazing whip. I crouched down as the whip cut through the air where I was just standing. He ran forward arm extended to seize me. I flipped backwards away from his greedy hands kicking a thin slicing flame as I did.

My eyes shut tight against the cries of pain that he emitted. I couldn't believe what I was doing. I was just a girl! A girl who hadn't one fire bending lesson in her life! And now I had taken down a man. Did that make me as bad as them? No, I decided. They had killed an innocent woman. A mother at that. Surely they deserved this.

" Dammit!" The little one shrieked in rage. " She's tougher than we anticipated sir!"

" I don't want to hear excuses Tajon!" The leader snapped. " Some one please prove their worthiness to our society!"

The biggest of them all acted on his words. He lumbered forward flexing his fingers menacingly. His bending was very aggressive. He caught me twice with his fire but in the end I created a large wall-like structure of flames wrapping it around him until it consumed him all. I was surprised with this sudden skill I had attained.

" That's it!" The leader snarled. With very fluid movements he conjured something I had never seen before. Lightening. Was that even possible for our type to do?

Two fingers is what he used to propel the mysterious thing. I gasped as it sailed directly to me. My body reacted strangely to this. For a moment I was in pain then the next thing I knew the lightening was in my control, hardly though. It was strenuous but I somehow managed to redirect it. But instead of hitting my intended target being the leader it struck the ground. It hit with such force that I flew back a distance. My bouncing off a stone as I hit the water. Then everything was black.

Esrella surveying me with a worried stare.

" You've been rather blank for awhile dear." She said softly. " Did you remember something?"

" Everything." I breathed.

" Well that's good right?"

" Somewhat." I said getting up from my seat.

" Well then what happened?" Esrella asked in a tone that could be taken as a demand.

" Five men pursued my mother and myself after I lost control of my bending." I explained. " They said that they were with some secret society or something. They attempted to capture me killing my mother in their onslaught. I was cornered and scared so I used the only form of defense that I could. I was terribly injured but I managed to stop two. The other three escaped. Well that is after the leader shot lightening at me. Luckily I was able to stop it from harming me to badly but the result was me flying into the river and busting my head. Is it even possible for a fire bender to create lightening?"

Esrella looked stunned by my explanation.

" How did you do that?" She finally whispered breathlessly.

" Do what?"

" Why protect yourself from five mature fire benders child?"

" Oh. I'm not entirely sure actually. I've never even met another fire bender until them."

" Are you serious?" Esrella exclaimed.

" I am." I said honestly. " My mother was a little too overprotective."

I felt a pang when I mentioned her.

" Wow. That's crazy!"

I nodded fully agreeing. We chatted for a bit. Mainly her updating me on current events such as the war that the Fire Nation had against the war. Apparently we were getting far in it. She had started talking of Fire Lord Azulan and the royal family when there was a gently knock on the door.

Esrella was immediately on her feet and opening the door before I realized what was going on. An amazingly beautiful woman stood there. She looked much like the boy from earlier. Her chocolate brown hair was in an elegant updo showing off every perfect angle of her face. She wore a long sleeved black dress with red and gold designs. Simple yet regal. But what was most she looked as kind and nurturing as any mother should be. That's how I came to the assumption that she was Prince Zuko mother.

" Well hello there young one." The flawless woman said smiling, showing off a set of white teeth. " My son told me of how he found you. How are you feeling?"

She genuinely seemed to care of my well being.

" I'm okay." I said keeping my eyes down respectfully.

" Oh there's no need for that child." She said.

Carefully I glanced up to see that she was still smiling. Everything about her was warm and inviting. I could tell I'd like her greatly.

" Well I am glad that you are all right lovely little lady."

I brightened at the compliment. It was unusual to me. My mother would say nice things of course but she was pretty much the only one seeing as I never got out.

" So what happened exactly?" She inquired. " You don't have to explain if you do not wish to. I don't want to force you to relive any painful memories."

This woman was really was an incredibly nice person. Zuko sure was lucky to have her.

" I could tell you Lady Ursa." Esrella suggested.

" No. I will." I piped up.

Ursa's face was a replica of Esrella's when I finished retelling my story.

" Oh you poor thing!" Ursa lamented. " I am so sorry!"

Unexpectedly I was swooped into a hug. She smelled of the sweetest flowers and honey. She was a symbol of kindness that I respected. Her warm supportive arms eased my pain and soothed every sadness. Ursa had to be much more than a woman. She was like a spirit herself.

When we broke apart I felt empty again. I watched as she grinned broadly moving to the doorway.

" Zuko you can stop lurking in the shadows and come in son." Ursa said with a musical laugh.

And there he was trailing a few feet behind his mother. The boy from earlier just as I remembered him. I noted the fact that he was blushing. I couldn't understand why though.

" Zuko my son this is..."

" Ari." I finished smiling at the young prince. " Thank you really for saving me. You don't know how much I appreciate it."

" No problem." He said in a small voice, a voice one would use when intimidated. Did I...? No.

" Son how about you give her tour of the palace I think she'll like that." Ursa said.

" Um yes mother. Sure."

" Good. Why don't we all give her some space now so she can change."

Something told me that she understood my need of space.

" Clothes are on the table." Esrella added before shutting the door leaving me to myself.


End file.
